New Dreams, Old Faces
by Dead Alchemist
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is a normal girl, rather she wants to be. She dresses to please men but only wants to be cherished. After her 5th year at Hogwarts she decides to change and goes to a muggle mall...where she meets up with her long time crush, Harry Potter.


**New Dreams, Old Faces**

By: Dead Alchemist

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this or any other character but Blaire and the plot. It is all owned by J. K. Rowling(one of the goddess's of magical writing). SO DON'T SUE!!!

**Summary**: Pansy Parkinson is a normal girl, Or at least she wants to be. She dresses like a two-cent whore to get the attention of others. Even though the attention she recieves isn't for very long nor is it truly what she wanted. But, she can't stop. Then one summer after her 5th year at Hogwarts she tries to get a new wardrobe and goes to a muggle mall...Where she meets up with her long time crush, Harry Potter, who helps her out with getting some very nice but somewhat modest clothes. At Hogwarts, things aren't as they had seemed the previous year. It seems that relationships were being kept secret and new and wonderful powers and talents are showing themselves.

**Pairings**: Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini/Semus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom/OC(Blaire Zabini).

**Warnings**: Language, some snogging, boyboy pairing, mentions of sexual encounters...um...not sure what else...maybe a little violence from Voldie.

**Rating**: Should be PG-13...Don't think it will be higher.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Time For A Change**

Pansy looked at her wardrobe and frowned. She didn't like wearing these clothes yet she had bought them because she had been told that people would like her and notice her. It was all she wanted for people to notice her. They did. And now, she didn't like it because the clothes she wore made her look like a whore and people, mostly men, would look at her like a peice of meat and would want to have sex with her, which she woud give them because they were noticing her. Now, everyone at Hogwarts thought she was a slut.

Well, no more!

She gave a very short frustrated scream and threw all of her clothes and makeup in the fireplace and watched it all burn. She planned to go to a shopping mall in the muggle world tomorrow and then get robes in the teenagers shopping area which was called Statyc Park. She hoped that someone there will be able to help her find some nice clothes that she actually liked.

The next morning Pansy went out in just a pair of tight sky blue jeans and a baby blue form fitting t-shirt that she wasn't particurly fond of. She started wondering around a muggle mall in a town called Little Whinging and just as she was about to give up a young man with light brown hair asked her if she needed any help.

"Oh, yes! Help would be nice right about now. I'm looking for a clothing shop for a whole new wardrobe. Do you know where I could go?" She nervously bit her lip and waited while the young man thought for a moment.

"Well, sure, Hun, just come with me and I can get you all the clothes you need." He smiled at her and the look in his eyes caused her to get a bit worried.

She didn't like this man but, because she was unable to say 'nevermind', she went with him while he brought her to store that was dark and made Pansy a little nervous. When the man started to get a little to close to her she freaked out and started to say that she remembered that she had to meet someone in ten minutes and had to get going. She ran out of the store and didn't stop until she ran full force into a solid and warm object. She would have fallen on her arse if she hadn't been caught by said object.

"Oh my. I'm _so_ sorry about that. I wasn't wa..." Pansy stopped midsentence when she looked up into a pair of the most vibrant cat green eye's she had ever seen and they seemed a little amused.

She gasped when the whole face came into focus and she saw who it was. Her heart started to beat wildly and she gulped.

"Are you alright, Parkinson?" Harry Potter asked the girl in his arms.

Pansy looked up at him in silence for a moment before gathering her wits about her, nodding, she stood up and looked around her. She sighed, she had no idea where she should go for clothes or anything else she needs.

"Are you sure? Do you need help with anything? You seem a bit lost." Harry inquired, concern shining in his eyes.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine. However, I could use some help. I'm trying to find a place that sells clothes that I would like. Could- hmm- Could you possibly help me out?" She asked him nervously.

Harry gave her a charming smile that made her knees a little weak.

"I know of quite a few places. If you would like, I could show you around. Perhaps, even help you find some nice clothes." Harry offered the helpless looking girl.

Pansy's eyes light up and she smiled at him brilliantly.

"Would you really?! That would be so helpful. Thank you!" Pansy exclaimed.

Harry smiled and nodded. He offered her his arm, which she took, and they started to walk to a store that seemed to be filled with men's clothing rather than women's. Pansy looked on in curiousity until he brought her to what looked like stairs but they were moving up.

"What is this?" she asked in surprise, since when did muggles know magic.

"It's called an escalater. It's run by muggle means, not magic." Harry explained patiantly.

Pansy blushed a bit in embarrasment and they went up and she could see racks after racks and shelves after shelves of women's clothes. She looked around in wonder and, after checking the style of clothing, she decided that she liked them.

Harry brought her over to an area that seemed to only hold jeans of various brands, colors and styles.

"Why don't we pick out some jeans first. Then you can pick out some shirts from another section. If there is anything else that you need we can get those afterwards. Does that sound alright?" Harry offered.

"Yes. I'll be needing everything, though. I had a, well, a hissy fit yesterday and threw all of my clothes away except the ones I'm wearing." Pansy blushed a little after telling him that. He only smiled at her.

They spent the next hour and a half going through all of the jeans before she settled on her favorite two black jeans one of which had a small floral design at the bottom of the left leg, three light blue jeans one of which had little patches with cute little words on them all over and one that had blue and white stipped cloth across the knees. Her other jeans were a dark green pair with a dark brown kitten playing with a dark yellow ball of yarn on the right leg and one pair of white jeans and one pair of dark cream colored jeans. She also got a coffee-stained, jean skirt that fell to just above the knees.

Next they went to the shirts area and spent almost two and a half hours in searching for shirts that she liked. She picked out five different colored shirts with witty phrases on them like_Ever stop to think, and forget to start again?'_ and _He who dies with the most toys is nonetheless dead_andtwo with pictures of muggle bands that she liked on them, five more shirts in various styles that Harry had pointed out to her and she was done with the shirts. She also picked up three really cute dresses that she liked, one was a short sleeve, baby blue dress with a knee length skirt that flowed around her, one was a light grassy green dress that had a sunny yellow floral print that looked cute and more like a robe then a dress with the floor length skirt and long but flowing sleeves, and the last dress was a very light pink that had a skirt about mid-calf and had gold thread sewn onto the edge of the sleeves, neckline and bottom of it. She also bought an outfit that Harry had said looked really cute on her. The outfit had a light sunny yellow shirt with sleeves that ended on her forearms and a darker yellow jeans with a belt of braided green leather that tied at her waist and hung down to her mid-thigh.

When they finished picking these out Harry showed her to the under garmets and let her find them on her own. She was thankful of that but she didn't have any clue what to look for so she asked a woman who worked there if she could help. The woman was able to help her find her things quite quickly and she thanked her and went to find Harry. When she found him she saw that he had bought about ten more t-shirts with more witty phrases on them for himself.

"Actually this one is for Hermione and this one is for Ron." He showed her the two shirts. Hermione's read _Some people are like Slinkies . . . not really good for anything, yet you still can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs.' _and Ron's read _'Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.'. _One of his read _'That which doesn't kill you...will probably try again.' _She laughed when she saw them because they all seemed to fit, even though she had no idea what a jet engine was.

After they had bought everything, they wandered around for a bit.

"How about I buy you lunch? You look like you could use a rest and I'm sure your pretty hungry right about now." Harry offered her with a small smile on his face.

Pansy smiled and nodded her head, she _could_ use a rest.

When the two arrived at the food court they chose a restraunt and sat down to eat their food.

"Is there anything else that you need help with? If you wanted to go somewhere else, I could take you." Harry asked her over his sandwich.

"Actually, yes there is something. I need to get new robes as well. Could you accompany me to Statyc Park?" Pansy asked him a bit hesitently.

"Sure, I had been wanting to visit there myself. I needed some new robes, anyway." Harry grinned at her and she gave a small smile back.

When they arrived at Statyc Park, they immiedietly headed towards Swift & Sweet, a store that was for the more classical and elegant teenagers. Pansy watched as her secret crush walked around the store, sometimes taking things off the racks and then moving on to another rack. She smiled at him for a moment before she started her own search for some 'clean' clothes that she liked. By the time they were done they both had many robes, a good size amount of shirts, quite a few pants and, in Pansy's case, skirts.

Harry had ten casual robes that were snug but flared out in the back a bit making the robes billow out behind him a small bit. They were in medium dark colors, one was blue with a pure white japanese dragon with silver markings on it that went from the bottom middle went up to the right hip before sliding up to the left shoulder. Another robe was a green with gold triming around the edges. The other robes were blue with a thin white edge, a red with gold around the edges and, the last six robes were one simple color each. His other three robes were work and formal robes. He had two potion robes, one black and one grey. His last robe was a formal robe, it was emerald green and had thin gold embroidery around the edges, the robes were made out of a flowing material that looked like it was made out of spider silk, it clung to him a bit more snug then his casual robes. Harry had also gotten more muggle clothes that were very classical and elegant.

Pansy's closet ws a bit different. She had gotten ten causual robes in bright colors like soft yellow, baby blue, grass green, and even one in a soft, light pink. She had also gotten her own dress robes, two of them, one was a sky blue that matched her eyes perfectly and was snug at the top but the skirt flowed around her like it was made of air. There was a thin half-inch belt around the waist made out of a silver leather and it met in the middle with a complex knot and then hung down to about half way down the robe. Her other robe was very simple, it was a pale red and was much the same as the first one though it didn't have a belt and the sleeves, though they reached about two thirds of the way down her arm, were slitted from shoulder to wrist where they were attched to the arm with and elastic-like band. She had also chosen many more shirts, pants, jeans and even a few more skirts.

When the two of them walked out of the store they headed to Whirling Wands Cafe for a coffee and a bite to eat. They arrived and Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. When Pansy looked at where he was staring she gasped and almost fell down in shock. Her best friend, Draco Malfoy, was sitting next to Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger. Actually, a more appropriate term would be Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap and they seemed to be attached at the lips.

"Nice to see the two of you getting along." Harry said with a half a grin, walking towards them.

Pansy giggled at that. _'Not exactly what I was thinking but it works just the same.'_ She started to laugh when she saw Draco and Hermione jump up and apart rather quickly when they heard Harry speak.

"Oh, Harry! I didn't see you there. How are you? Draco and I were just talking about the new..." but Hermione's explaination was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"You were talking?! Is that what they call it these days? Well, then I guess Blaise and I _'talk' _all the time, huh?" a grinning Seamus Finnigan strode up to them with a smirking Blaise Zabini right behind him.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, folks, give me the goodies more commonly known as reveiews and I'll tell you what happens next. 

Ja ne,

Dead Alchemist


End file.
